narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Zaji
is a shinobi from Konohagakure. Personality Zaji is very confident in his abilities to the point where he will constantly boast about them. He is also shown as impulsive and often acts without thinking over the given situation. These traits, however, could be due to the fact that he is somewhat inexperienced and still a little naive as Ittan pointed out. Appearance Zaji has brown, jaw-length hair that frames the sides of his face and dark eyes. He wears the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi inclusive of flack jacket and sandals as well as the Allied Shinobi Forces' forehead protector. Abilities Zaji is a sensor type shinobi and can detect a person through their chakra within a certain range of himself. In the anime, Zaji also played a more supplementary role in battles aiding his comrades from a distance while also employing battle strategies in close-quarter combat, which culminated in him blowing off Pakura's left arm.Naruto: Shippūden episode 285 Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Zaji is placed in the Surprise Attack Division during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and acts as its sensor. When the team landed in enemy territory their captain assigned Zaji the task of surveillance along with Hoheto Hyūga. He boasted that he was assigned to the team because of his skills, which prompts Ittan — who seems more experienced in war — to reprimand him, telling him never to let his guard down in battle. While on surveillance duty Zaji quickly realises that something was interfering with his ability to sense properly, but he could still tell someone was coming. When it turned out to be Muta, Zaji rushes out to help him and is taken hostage by Muta who was being controlled by Sasori from the shadows. As Deidara detonates the clay explosive that they filled Muta's jar with, Kankurō acts quickly enough to save Zaji from the explosion that was caused, pulling him back with his own chakra threads. He was slightly injured but even more shocked and confused when he saw that his fellow Konohagakure ninja Ranka and Tokuma — who were also being controlled — had attacked them. He later alerted everyone to Shin attacking them from above them before the attack is intercepted by Sai. During the battle he remained with Kiri as he healed Tokuma and Ranka in the protective dome Ittan had created. After Deidara used Shin as bomb, Kiri was confused as to what had happened outside, and Zaji assured him that everyone from their team was still alive. After the battle in concluded and the Surprise Attack Division advanced, they encountered Zabuza, Haku, Gari and Pakura, while riding on Sai's ink birds. After Sai's first attack, Zaji lights a flare, which signalled Kakashi Hatake and the rest of the Third Division. Shortly afterwards, Haku used his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals to knock everyone off the ink birds after their assault on the revived shinobi failed. On the ground, Zaji recognised Gari and Pakura and stated that they were all shinobi with kekkei genkai, to which Zabuza retorts that he was the exception. In the anime, he, Omoi, and Sai would later battle Fuguki Suikazan and he and Omoi would go off to aid Maki and her team to fight Gari and Pakura. Trivia * In chapter 520, his hair is depicted as dark, not white. This, however, was corrected in subsequent chapters as well as in the tankōbon. References de:Zaji